Missing in Action
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: This is a story about Hermione being in the Witness Protection program. Hermione goes to Hogwarts for safety and Draco is a teacher there. He has been ordered to protect her.m I have run into some snags, so I won't be posting until I get some more ideas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, so I do not own any of this character; the only thing I own is the plot.

There is some background on the story and what is happening before. This story is set after the War, Voldermort was defeated. Dumbledore is dead. Hermione works at the MOM, Harry and Ron are her best friends. Ron is in love with Hermione, but she doesn't know. Harry knows that Ron is IN Love with Hermione. Harry and Ron are Aurors and work at MOM.

He was running in the wind, it was whipping against his hair. All he could think about was HER and HER safety. He would never let anything happen to her. She was his everything, the only person he loved. She did not know this and thought of him at her friend. He had never said a word to her about this, although, his best friend knew. They had gone out to dinner together at a fancy sit down restaurant to reminisce about old times. They have not been out together in a long time; they were all too busy with their lives. Someone's cell phone starts to buzz; people in the restaurant are looking toward them. The reach into their pockets, and she extracts the cell phone. It is beeping, there is an incoming call. They gather their items and pay their bill. They go to where the call came in. It is lying in the dewy grass close to the running path. It seemed a young woman had placed the call and was missing in the park somewhere. They turned around when they saw a young women shrieking about someone following her. They run over to this woman and surround her with their bodies. She continues to scream in a whining voice. There is a shadow, which causes them all to turn. They see a shadowy figure running though the grass along the path. They launch into pursuit, remembering not to leave anyone alone; he grabs the women's hand and yells to his friends to meet at the center of the park in ten minutes. The threat should be passed by then. He pushes the screaming women toward the path and tells her to run, run away. Go fast and never turn around. They all go separate ways and convene in the middle of the park, under an old tree. The oak trees branches reach to the ground and hide their shadows. There is a sudden sound close by, the men run toward the sound. She stays grounded to this spot. She can't see them anymore when all of a sudden; their voices come to her with urgency. They are telling her to run; she doesn't know what to do. She can't make up her mind. She doesn't want to run and leave her friends but she wants to stay safe. She flashes back to another time like this, them telling her to run. She learned the hard way when they say to go, she should go. She picks up her feet and runs toward the exit to the park.

As she was approaching the exit, she slowed to catch her breath. She slowed to a walk and approached the exit along the running path. She didn't want to be seen, so she went into the weeds alongside of the path. She needed to breathe, so she gasped in her air. She needed to stop and catch her breath. She was panting when she heard it. She turned toward the sound and gasped in her breath at what she saw. What she saw turned her blood cold. What she saw was her best friend and he was walking away from someone she had known all her years at Hogwarts. These two men who she had known for years were facing toward each other preparing for a duel. She was concerned for herself and them; she didn't want anyone to get injured. They had already saved the young women who called them, so they could go back to their lives until the next call came in. Ron looked toward Hermione and mouthed I Love You. As the last syaballe came from his mouth, he was shot with an unforgivable curse. Ron had wanted Hermione to be protected from all of this and now he had failed. Those were this man's last thoughts. The villain whom had murdered her best friend looked up into the shadow and saw a witness. It was no other than Hermione Jean Granger. Blaise Zanbini started to walk toward Hermione. She didn't know what to do, so she fled. Blaise continued his chase only to be a moment too late. Harry freaking Potter had grabbed the girl and ran. Blaise threw a curse to where they had been standing. Blaise was getting upset now and forced himself to follow them. They ran to a clearing in the park and apperated.

As Harry and Hermione were disappearing, they felt magic strike them. Hermione felt a strange pulling feeling and then she was in the Ministry of Magic atrium. Harry fell to the floor; he was bleeding from a curse wound. Harry, as he was falling he dropped his wand to the small spot on his arm where Aurors have connected channels. There was an orange puff of smoke ; Kingsley came from one of the Floo channels. He came rushing toward them with a look of grave concern. Kingsley didn't wait for Hermione or Harry to speak; he just grabbed her and rushed her toward the office of Magical Protection. Hermione fell into the a brown leather chair and was met with a cup of tea from a woman she had never seen before. The lady that served her the tea was very pretty and Hermione sighed as she thought she would never see this lady again after today. It was just like Ron, she was never going to see him again. Hermione felt the tears prickle her eyes and wanted to cry. She burst into tears at the thought, her best freidn was gone and her other was wounded. Blaise was going to pay for Ron's life one way or another. When she started thinking of him, she burst into tears again. She didn't know what she was going to do without him.

Harry surprised Hermione by walking in the door to the office where she was sitting. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. Harry was in rough looking shape, but didn't appear to be bleeding anymore. Kinglsey followed him into the room, he had a look on his face, it was on of fear. Hermione had never seen him look like that and she felt scared again. Harry sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. He spoke to her, he said" Blaise saw you and he will hunt you down". "I would let you stay with Ginny and I", but Kingsley said he talked to the Headmistress and you are going to Hogwarts. Hermione knew it was bad when the Minister didn't trust one of his Aurors to protect her and felt he had to move her to a protected castle full of powerfully wizards and witches. Hermione burst out crying and didn't stop even when Harry tired comforting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hagrid, Hermione's old friend, was waiting for her at the train station with the school carriage. He was concerned about her health and why she was alone. Hagrid helped Hermione into the carriage and then sat down beside her to drive. Once comfortable inside the carriage, Hagrid asked "where Harry and Ron were" and Hermione burst into tears. She would have thought the Professor McGonagall had told him about Ron and why she was there. She didn't know what to say to Hagrid, so she continued crying to avoid the conversation. She stared out the window at the lake until they reached the castle. She had packed her apartment into the carpet bag that she carried. She had performed a charm on it so that it contained her entire contents of her apartment. She wasn't going to let Blaise take those things from her too. He had already taken her freedom and her best friend's life.

The carriage stopped outside the doors of the castle. She was hoping that McGonagall was waiting for her and that they could speak in private. Hermione had hoped that she could just discuss her situation with Minerva and then go off to bed. Hagrid got off the carriage and went to the doors and opened them, waiting for Hermione to follow. He closed the door behind her and followed her into the Great Hall. Sitting at the head table in front was McGonagall. Hermione looked at the older women and was emotional; she didn't know either to be happy that everyone looked so happy or to be sad because McGonagall was sitting in Professor Dumbledore. Hagrid motioned for Hermione to follow him; Hermione walked up to the teachers table and sat down next to Hagrid. Sitting across the table from Hagrid was her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. She didn't know what to do; she knew that he used to be friends with Blaise Zanbini.

Malfoy was seething inside. He saw Hermione and all he could think of was what was going to happen when Blaise found out where she was hiding. There were already some news of what happened and who killed Weasel. He knew that a student would say something to a family member and they would tell someone and then it would be all over that Hermione Granger was hiding at Hogwarts. He had to do something to protect the school and the students, not to mention his own ass.

McGonagall waited until supper was over before she approached Hermione. Hermione rose from her seat and followed the Headmistress. Hermione followed her down the corridor and followed her up the stairs, while they were waiting for the stairs to turn, Minerva smiled at Hermione. It was one of those I feel sorry for you smiles and it was all that it took for Hermione to start to tear up again. She wasn't going to cry yet again over something that wasn't going to change anything.

Hermione and the Headmistress stepped off the stairs and started walking down the hallway slowly. There were two Hufflepuff prefects doing their rounds, this make Hermione smile when she remembered her 7th year as a Prefect. McGonagall stopped in front of the Room of Requirement and told Hermione that this is where she was staying while she was at Hogwarts. Hermione was puzzled and asked the Professor "why this room and not one of the teachers unused offices or apartments?" McGonagall replied' This Room has everything it needs, it is the Room of Requirement." Hermione smiled at the older women and stepped toward the door. The Headmistress spoke to her before she entered; she said to meet her in the Great Hall for breakfast in the morning. Hermione sighed and climbed through the door. She turned around to close it and saw Malfoy walking down the hallway that she and the Headmistress had just come from.

She scowled and closed the door. She turned around and the room was changing itself. This was the Room of Requirement after all; the only thing it couldn't do was conjure food. Hermione had already eaten so she didn't care. She was relieved to see that the room had transformed itself into her apartment. The only thing missing was Crookshanks, but he was staying with her parents while she was gone. She didn't know where she would be and how long she would be going. She went over to where the fireplace appeared and sat in the red chair. It was just like being at home even though she knew she wasn't and she might never see it again. She stretched out her feet and sighed. It had been a long time since she had relaxed. She stood up and walked to the windows and looked out over the lake. There was glittering, silver moon. It reminded her of the Draco's eyes. She lie down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up from her deep slumber and felt revived and safer than she would have at home. Hermione felt safe here and wanted to stay here forever. It brought back good memories of old friends. Hermione got dressed in a grey short sleeve sweater and some white leggings. She put on her comfortable boots and pulled open the door, throwing the room one long look. She walked into the corridor and continued down the steps. She looked around and everywhere she looked brought up memories. She remembered Ron sitting down on this step laughing at something in the Daily Prophet. Hermione could feel the tears falling freely from her eyes. She didn't do anything to stop them and decided to sit on the last step. She gasped in her breath as she realized that she would never hear Ron's voice again, she would never laugh at something he said. All that she had of him were memories. He was gone forever and there was only one thing she could do. She could bring Blaise to justice. She could make him suffer, just like she was. Hermione felt hollow inside, it felt like the world was crashing down around her.

Hermione got up from the step and walked aimlessly toward the Great Hall. She needed to eat and that was much easier than going all the way down to the kitchens. Once she pushed open the heavy oak doors and moved into the Great Hall. She didn't know where to sit and looked around for a familiar face. She felt so out of place, she had not been here in so many years. She looked toward the teacher's table up front and looked to Draco. He was scowling about something, his face was turned up and his slate grey eyes looked annoyed. She walked through the crowd of students toward the table. She looked off to her left side and saw a group of students with their books open in front of them, she smirked, and it reminded her of herself at their age. She sat at that table with Ron and Harry and read though breakfast.

Hermione continued to walk toward the teachers table; she chose a spot next to Professor McGonagall in the center of the table. Professor McGonagall turned toward Hermione and gave her a soft smile. Hermione was unsure the smile made her feel better or worse. She smiled back at her old House Teacher and summoned an elf to make her food. She ate some bangers and mash. She turned in the other direction, looking toward Draco. She didn't see Draco, she saw Professor Snape .Just when she turned to look the other directions he caught a glance of his blonde hair. Draco was still scowling. She felt a prick of anger; he was supposed to be helping her. The bells dinged, bringing Hermione back to reality. She looked up at Professor McGonagall to tell her to have a good day. The Headmistress asked Hermione to follow her to discuss her safety plan while she was at Hogwarts.

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall into the Hogwarts Teachers' Lounge. The lounge was located next to the library, so Hermione knew where it was. She slowed behind her old teacher, she entered the lounge and Draco came in behind her and closed the door. Draco performed a spell for silence and cleared his throat. Draco walked up to one of the tables and sat down. He put his booted feet onto the table. He motioned to the other chairs around the table. Hermione and McGonagall exchanged looks and followed his lead. They sat opposite him at the table. Draco was trying to think a way to broach the subject of Hermione's safety. Professor McGonagall spoke first, she turned toward Hermione and told her while she was at Hogwarts she could teach a class or she could work in the library. Hermione sighed and cleared her throat; all she wanted was to leave her. Hogwarts brought up too many memories. The war had happened here, her friends died here. It was too much and she felt the tears tickle her eyes. She brushed them away. Draco was looking at Hermione when he spoke.

Draco had been racking over his brain and came up with a possible situation to their mystery. The only way that his solution would work was if Hermione agreed. Draco also needed to get the Headmistress's permission to use magic inside the school that wasn't for a class. Draco wanted to give Hermione a makeover; he wanted to make her look like someone else. It was going to be hard work, but he would make it happen. He needed to get her to think like another person, one of the easiest ways to do that was to make her into someone else. Draco wanted Blaise to believe that she was somewhere else. Draco needed to protect Hogwarts, he had spent too much of this life trying to ruin it.


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco decided to speak again, he cleared this throat. He closed his steel grey eyes and continued. Kingsley requires me to be concerned for your safety while in the presence of Hogwarts and its students. Hermione sucked in her breath. Draco was her boss, he was in charge of her safety and she couldn't trust him. Draco explained the details of the makeover and what would happen then. Hermione and Draco agreed to the spefics and said they would go into Hogsmeade during the weekend. Draco had less classes and more time to spend on Hermione's safety. Hermione sighed and rose from her chair. She couldn't handle much more of this. Draco Malfoy wanted to ruin her life again and she was going to let him. The headmistress also rose and smiled to both young adults. Draco excused himself citing that he had a class to teach and needed to prepare. Hermione was never going to understand how Draco could be a teacher. It wasn't like him to help people, but he is here helping her.

Hermione chose this moment to leave; she opened the door and walked out. She turned around to shut the door as Draco was opening it. She let go and almost feel into the opposite wall. Draco rushed forward to catch her. He let go quickly once she was standing again. Hermione walked quickly back to her room .She needed something. She needed a break, so she pulled herself to the bed and grabbed the nearest book. It happened to be Hogwarts: A History. She read the title and smiled. Her face fell when she remembered Ron had always teased her about reading that book and bringing it everywhere.

Draco was in his office. He decided that there were some details he needed to go over with Hermione before their trip to Hogsmeade. Draco summoned a house elf and told him to bring this note to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was woken up by a house elf apperated into her room with a loud crack. The elf handed her the note and disappeared. She sat down on the bed and read the note.

Please meet me in my office in forty five minutes. Do not tell anyone of our meeting.

Draco continued sitting at his desk waiting for Hermione to arrive. He didn't want to have her ruin his chances of redeeming himself. He heard a noise and rose from his desk to get the door. Hermione was walking though the dark and damp classroom. He turned so that she could walk through the open door. He had lit a fire in heath and ordered some snacks to be brought to them. Draco wondered where he should start. He decided just to jump in at the beginning and work his way forward. Draco frowned and looked up to see Hermione Ganger staring at him in a dark room in the basement of Hogwarts.

Draco started the weird conversation that was to take place by stating over again what the Minster of Magic had said. Hermione wondered when he had spoken to the Minister but said nothing. Draco continued speaking in a monotone voice. He wanted to reassure Hermione that he wasn't going to hurt her and that he was there to protect her. Draco explained to Hermione that he had even talked to Harry Potter and he agreed to the plan that Draco had come up with. Hermione continues to listen to Draco but started to fade out when she heard Ron's name. She flashed back to the moment he died. She saw the green flash and the man who she considered her best friend fall to the ground. Draco looked up from the papers that he was shuffling on the desk and glanced at Hermione. He was unsure but he could see some discomfort on her face. He coughed and she seemed to snap out of it. Draco had been doing some research and handed some papers over to Hermione. She grabbed them and stared at the papers in her hand. They had a picture of a famous muggle on them. She turned her eyes to Draco. She raised her brows and thought of a way to ask him her question. She decided it was best done fast. Hermione asked Draco if he found these women attractive. He shrugged and continued talking. He told her to look over this information and choose a look that she thinks will suit her. She needs to be prepared by this weekend for the change. He told her about packing some bags and making it look like she was leaving Hogwarts. She needed to talk to some people and tell them that she was leaving. Draco went on to explain that the only people who knew of this plan were the Minister, Harry, the Headmistress and himself. Hermione rose from her chair and asked Draco in a curt voice if there was anything else. He spoke to her in a stern teacher's voice and told her to go to bed.

Hermione woke up on Saturday morning, thinking that this is the last day that Hermione Jean Granger will exist. After today I am going to be someone else. She can never go back to that identity. Blaise had in face stolen two lives, hers and Ron's. Hermione sat up in bed and decided it was enough time pouting and moping about something she couldn't change. She decided she was going to look nice on her last day as herself. She went to the mirror and designed her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her wand off the table and spun around. As she was spinning she went through her clothes until the prefect outfit appeared. She had read about the spinning spell in a magic fashion magazine. She grabbed her robes and left her room.

She headed down to the Great Hall to get breakfast before going into Hogsmeade. She sat down at the table and made a big deal about leaving and going to Hogsmeade. She wanted to make it seem like she was going to Greece from there. She told the young lady next to her that she was so excited about seeing the Trevi fountain. Draco was playing up the same game. Draco was telling everyone that he was going into Hogsmeade today to get his cousin Ariana. It had been arranged that Hermione and Draco would be going into Hogsmeade together. As Hermione continued to eat her breakfast, she thought to herself that this was the last time she would be in Hogwarts as Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione coughed when she swallowed some of her food wrong and Draco sent a scathing look to her. Everyone turned to look at her; she blushed a bright pink color. She looked up to see those cold steel eyes looking at her. Hermione sat silently for the rest of breakfast. She was waiting for Professor Malfoy to leave the Great Hall. He looked up and saw that she was waiting for him; he rose from the table and brushed off his robes. He straightened his back, took one last drink of his pumpkin juice and marched toward Hermione. Draco was not going to like this trip any more than her. He had to rush back in the afternoon; he had a class to teach. Draco and Hermione followed the Headmistress out to the giant oak doors. She smiled at Hermione and frowned at Draco's frown. Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and jogged back up the stairs. Draco and Hermione closed the oak doors behind them and walked into the crisp winter air. They walked toward the front of the school and stopped. They had decided to apperate since it was faster. Hermione took a closer step and grabbed onto his arm. He used his wand and apperated to Hogsmeade.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Hermione apperated to Hogsmeade in the middle of the park. Draco and Hermione hurried along the dirt path out of the park. Hermione was looking around for the store she was going to stop at. It was on the way to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione will check in there and then go missing in the night. As they approach the Broomsticks, Draco turns around and tells Hermione to not look at him in the motel. Draco didn't know what was going to happen and he didn't want to be connected. Hermione grabs ahold of the door and pull. She walks into the Broomsticks. She walks up to desk where Tom is standing and requests a room. She pays Tom and goes up to the room to wait for Draco.

Draco does the same expect when he requests the room, he tells Tom it will only be for a few hours. Tom winks at him and gives him the key. Draco heads for the stairs and goes to his room. Draco is walking toward his room and Hermione follows him. Draco goes up to his door and unlocks it. Hermione goes in first; she rushes across the sitting room to the chair. Draco calls the house elf to bring them both a butterbear. Draco puts his bag down on the bed and sits beside it. He opens the zipper and pulls out the a pair of sunglasses and a scarf. He tosses them to Hermione. She puts them on and continues to sit there in silence. The elf aperates into the room and set down a tray of butterbeers and briskest. Hermione grabs one of the butterbeers and drinks it. Draco strolls up and grabs the other drink. He sits down in the chair across from her and frowns. Draco tells Hermione to hurry up with her drink. They both finish at the same time.

Draco opens the door and waits in the hallway, Hermione follows him out. They go down the stairs together and out the front door. They head to the store that Hermione picked out to get her hair done. Hermione goes into a beauty shop called Cut-N-Dye. Hermione knows that she has to at look like she belongs in the Malfoy family. She goes into the shop and sits in the chair farthest away from the front door. Hermione is digging in her bag and pulls out a picture of Mary Kate Olson in Beastly. The lady who is going to be doing her makeover is named Vanessa, at least which is what her name tag says. Hermione has a plan and hopes it all works out well. Hermione is nervous about changing herself, but it is after all magic. Whatever is done can always be undone with a little time and magic. Hermione wants to add something to herself. She wants to take full advantage of this. Hermione gets some extensions and bangs. Hermione dyes her hair a platinum blonde color with a few black streaks. She asks the young lady doing her hair if she can do her make up too. Hermione requests a dark mysterious look. Vanessa adds some dark purple eye shadow with a hint of glitter. Hermione chooses a bubblegum pink for her lipstick. She asks Vanessa if they carry contacts. Vanessa brings a tray of contacts to her. She picks some steel gray ones. She needs to look related to Draco and the silver eyes are a Malfoy trait. Hermione gets her nose pierced while she is in there. She had always wanted too but was scared, but she figured there was no time like the present.

Hermione walks out of the beauty shop and walks into the park where Draco is sitting on a bench. Draco is reading a book; Hermione sneaks a peak at the cover. Hogwarts: A History. Hermione smiles and sits down next to Draco. Draco is reading and is unaware that Hermione walked up. Draco jumps up and frowns. Hermione smiles at Draco's reaction. Draco clears his throat and continues to frown. He knows it is Hermione but she needs to talk to him. Hermione needs to pretend she just got to town and she is meeting Draco in the park. Hermione plays her role to a tee. She gets up and scoffs at Draco and his attitude. Draco is smiling on the inside, Hermione looks amazing. They walk to the next places. Draco is reading a book and Hermione sits down next to him, Draco jumped not realizing that it was Hermione. He looked at her, she looked beautiful but he couldn't tell her that. He scoffed and got up to go to the next store.

Hermione and Draco approached the next store called Knit Wit. She goes inside and he followed, he figured she doesn't look like herself anymore so it seems safe. He is thinking that she will need help picking out clothes, look at what she is wearing now. She has an ugly sweater and some leggings with some boots. Hermione is packing things up and putting them in the buggy.

Hermione goes into the dressing room with some of her choices. Draco is sitting out in the lounge area right outside the dressing room. Hermione is nervous to have Draco this close to her while she is naked. She pulled on the sweater and jeans, zips the boots and walks out so that Draco can see. He looks at her and smiles; he says "I still think that you look too much like her, the filthy Mudblood." (They had agreed to this beforehand so that Draco didn't upset Hermione). Draco smiled and handed her some clothes that he had picked out for her. He said," try these on Ariana and then we will see."

She went back into the dressing room and tired the shirt on, it didn't have a back, and it was held on by a tie of ribbon. She put on the jean mini skirt that he had handed her and zipped it. She put on the boots that she had picked out. She turned around in the mirror and couldn't decide if she liked it or not. She would see what Draco said. She pushed the curtains aside and stepped out. Draco had been flirting with one of the customers, but when he saw Hermione, he just stopped and stared. She looked amazing, beyond beautiful. She spun around in a circle and smiled; she walked up to him and asked what he thought. He couldn't decide what to make of it. She looked amazing and he wanted to kiss her, it was a very weird sensation.

He decides that she cannot wear something like that so he hands her a scarf and a pale lavender dress. She huffs and turns back toward the dressing room. Draco watches her walk away and he can't help but admire her body. She has fantastic legs and the boots looked amazing on her. She comes back out in the dress and says" Is this good enough for your highness". Draco looked at her with these dark, grey eyes and smirks. Hermione's breath is taken away, she secretly loves that Malfoy smirk. Draco and Hermione go up to the counter and Draco offers to pay since Hermione is supposed to be at the Three Broomsticks.

Draco wanted to take Hermione to lunch but he had to get back to the school and teach his class. Hermione smiled up at Draco and the proceeded to the park so they could apperate back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, although sometimes I wish I was. These characters are hers and the plot is mine.

This is a rewritten chapter. I want to thank my friend and Beta Reader, Azul Blossom. I hope I can meet the standards we set together. Here's to trying.

Draco and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts and went their separate ways. Draco had a class to teach so he heads down to the dungeons and his class room to prepare. Hermione heads to the Great Hall. She went into the Great Hall and started to put food on her plate. She starts piling on the food and looks up. Everyone is looking at her. She doesn't know what to do. Then upon seeing her reflection on the plate, she realizes that she no longer looks like Hermione Jean Granger, she was Ariana Malfoy. She is the beautiful blonde bombshell, even if she isn't inside. Hermione is not used to all the attention and can see this getting annoying in the future. Hermione's stomach rumbles and she pushes herself away from the table. She leaves the Great Hall; she decided that she needs to speak to Malfoy. Hermione knows that Draco is teaching a class right now, so she heads off in that direction Hermione walks down the stairs that led to the dungeons. Students are looking at her as she passes them; she is singing a muggle song in her head. She is dust in the wind. She goes down the corridor that leads to his classroom and stops outside the door. She listens to Draco teaching the class and smiles. Hermione remembers when Professor Snape was teaching her this exact lesson and Snape had never sounded like that. Draco has an amazing voice and she is drawn in by what he is saying. She waited patiently in the hall, until he had quit speaking and then snuck into the classroom. She took a seat in the very back of the room. Draco notices her sitting here, but doesn't say anything. Instead he continues with his lessons. He keeps his eyes away from Hermione Granger. She doesn't look like herself but he can't help but see her as she always was. He is not allowed to have these feelings, he is a teacher. To everyone else, she is his cousin and a student. There are strict rules against teachers and students. Draco continues to watch her without seeing her. Hermione has pulled out a book and started reading. Hermione was passing the time until his class was over so that they could speak. Draco announces to his class that they may all leave now. Hermione looks up at him and smiles. She puts her book into her bag and rises from the table where she is sitting. Draco is astounded by her outfit. It is not something that Hermione would choose to wear, but since she has to play someone else, she needed to pull it off. She has tall leather boots, a mini skirt that is much too short; she is wearing a shirt that Draco himself picked out. She has layered on bracelets and necklaces. Hermione is looking at Draco studying her and grimaces. She doesn't like that he can't see the real Hermione. Hermione looks up and meets his eyes and he smiles. He walks over to her and grabs her hand. He kisses her knuckles and when she blushes, he explains that is how he was taught to welcome family. On the inside, Draco doesn't want her to be family. He wants her to be his. All he sees is Hermione, but all she sees is Ariana Malfoy. Hermione follows Draco to the front of the classroom; she hasn't been here for a long time. It brings up bad memories and sad times; she feels that prickle behind her eye and bursts into tears.

Draco rushes to her side; he reaches for her and brings her to his body. She can feel his strong abs though his robes and clutches herself closer to him. Hermione grabs onto the black fabric of his robe and clings to it for dear life. Draco is looking down at her standing, holding on to him and hopes that she never lets go. Hermione continues to cry and Draco continues to hold her. She sniffles and pulls herself together and looked up into those wonderful silver grey eyes. She is surprised when she sees something in those eyes. She gasps as Draco pulls her head toward his. She closes her eyes, expecting a kiss and when he blows a hair out of her face, she is smashed to a thousand pieces inside. Hermione pushes herself ways from his body and sits down in the chair next to his desk.

Neither one speaks for a long time, each thinking of things that could be. Hermione coughs and Draco is pulled out of his trance. They need to make up a story before supper tonight in the Great Hall. Since she is a visitor and his cousin, she is going to be sitting at the teacher's table with him. Draco stands from his chair and reaches for his wand. He warns Hermione he is going to be casting a charm on her so that she can see some of his life, the Malfoy life. She will be able to see numerous family moments and that way if someone asks, she can answer correctly. Draco mutters a few words and casts the charm. Instantly Hermione is hit with a wave of grief. She doesn't know what to feel expect sadness. Hermione didn't know that Draco's childhood had been so disturbing. She can feel the tears running down her cheeks. She turns her face up to Draco. One of her contacts has fallen out, so now she has a silver eye and her natural color eye. Draco sucks in his breath and asks Hermione if she has any questions. She burst into breaking sobs and ran from the room. She ran all the way back to the Room of Requirement. She mutters the password and the door swings open revealing a room that she has never seen before. It is a room from Malfoy Manor. She doesn't know how to handle the change with everything else. She runs through the castle to the one place she has always felt safe. The Astronomy Tower. She threw herself upon the floor and continued to silently sob for Draco and for herself. She hears something and turns around. There is Draco sitting on the steps doing something she had never seen him do before. He was crying gut wrenching sobs. He doesn't see Hermione looking at him. He doesn't see or hear anything expect those terrible memories of his own past. He is a lost soul on a dark night. Chasing something that will never be fruitful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I was. These are her people that she created in her genius, although the plot is all mine. Yeah Me.

Draco continued to relive all those painful memories. He is crying for all the people he hurt with his ignorance, all the people hurt by the Dark Lord when he stood by and did nothing. He is crying for the past. Every time he thinks he shared these memories with Hermione, his heart catches. She had already lived through the war and lost more than enough. Why did he think he needed to put her though even more? Her best friend had just been murdered by one of Draco's oldest friends.

By the time Hermione walked over to Draco, he was crying so hard, his entire body was moving. Hermione sat down next to Draco and put her arm around him. All of a sudden, he was drawn out of his memories. Hermione Granger was trying to comfort him. How could she do that with all the miserable things that he had done to her. Draco felt a wave of relief and snuggled into her shoulder and cried. She was the strong one right now and that was ok. To anyone passing them, there was nothing going on expect a cousin comforting another, but to Hermione and Draco this was something more. IT showed Draco had Hermione was strong and a fighter. It showed Hermione that Draco was after all human. It was a comforting thought to Hermione and she sighed. All that she had been though, Ron's murder, her parent's death, Harry being wounded and the war was anything compared to Draco's life. He had had a terrible life his entire life. Hermione continued to hold on to Draco, for she was his rock in the storm. The scent of his tears and his sweat rose up to meet her in the face. She gently moved his face to look at her. She wanted to see into those steel grey eyes.

Hermione leaned down and kissed Draco on the cheek. She remembered that is how her mother had always tried to comfort her when she was hurt. Draco didn't want her to move, so when she started to pull away, Draco pulled her back to his face. He kissed those soft lips and sighed. It was as good as it had promised to be. She expelled a gasp and let go of Draco. Hermione wanted to kiss him back, but didn't think that this was the right place or time. She decided that she may never get another chance, what if Blaise found her so she kissed him back. Hermione Jean Granger was kissing Draco Malfoy. It was amazing and comforting, like it was supposed to happen. Her brains stopped its thinking until there was a sound. Something being dropped onto the floor, she was jutted out of her dream like state. Hermione pulled herself away from Draco and he fell back onto the floor. Draco was thinking that he never wanted this kiss to end. There was something there that needed to explored, but this was not the time, so he pulled away from her. Hermione could feel those lips leaving hers and cried out. Draco thought he had hurt her. When he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile. She was looking strangely blissfully happy. Hermione smiled even more when she realized that he was smiling. It was an actual smile and not one of those Malfoy smirks. Suddenly, the world crashed around her. She saw her reflection in his eyes. She wasn't herself, she wasn't Hermione Granger, and she was Ariana Malfoy. She was beautiful and this is why this had happened. Draco stood and pulled her up off the floor. Once on her feet, she pushed herself away from him and ran away. Draco was left there watching her retreating form into the night.

Hermione ran though the castle with tears streaming from her eyes. She came upon her door and muttered the password, she ran into the room. It was still decorated like the Manor. She didn't know what to do, this all reminded her of Draco and what they had shared. The room wouldn't change on command so she was stuck with it like a knife in her heart. She walked toward the huge four poster bed and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't even see herself anymore. She didn't like anything about how she looked. Draco that was all she could think. Hermione had had a happy childhood and spent a great deal of time with her parents, Draco had not. He was raised by a nanny and hardly ever saw his Father and his Mother was distant. She had seen these things; he had chosen to share them with her. Hermione Granger was for once at a loss for words.

Draco was walking back toward his classroom to go to bed for the night, he had skipped supper but wasn't hungry. Professor McGonagall was patrolling the corridor and saw Draco. She pulled him aside and asked him how Hermione was handling all the changes. She was worried because she had not seen Draco or Hermione at supper. Professor McGonagall congratulated Draco on her makeover; she hadn't even known who she was when she walked into the Great Hall before rushing off. Draco didn't want to speak to anyone right now, so he quickly explained the makeover and then added at the end that he had performed a charm on Hermione. With her permission of course. She wasn't in any danger right now and could probably be found in her room. Professor McGonagall got the notion that Draco didn't want to speak to her, so she hurried and finished. She explained that Harry Potter would be coming this weekend to see all the changes and to see how she was adjusting. Draco sighed and asked if there was anything else, she nodded her head no and he proceeded to walk the rest of the way to his room with thoughts of Harry Potter on his mind.

Once Draco arrived at his classroom, he whispered his password and his door swung open. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He couldn't get over the face that Hermione had kissed him back, he had even liked it. He had shown himself to her and she had not run away. He wanted to make her smile, change all those sad memories into good ones. He rose from his bed and went over to the wardrobe and changed into his night clothes. He walked across the room on the way to the rest room; he stopped in front of the mirror. He smiled at his reflection; he had been thinking that Hermione was definitely the princess of her house. Look at her courage. He was a coward and could never do what she was doing. Draco relied a lot on how he looked what would he do if he didn't anymore. He finished his night time routine and went to bed. He lay there thinking of Hermione's soft pink lips.

Hermione continued her night time routine also and got dressed in pajamas. These were Hermione Jean Granger's pajamas; she had wanted to keep something from her life. She did not want to give Blaise that much control. He had her identity and her life. She was someone else now, would it always be this way or would she be allowed to go back to being her bookwormish self. She didn't know and didn't want to think about it, it was too depressing. Hermione slipped under the covers and sighed. These were silk sheets, something she was not used to but she bet Draco was. She smiled when his face popped into her head. She lie in the bed and let her thought turn to Draco and what would happen now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I wish I was but alas I am not. She owns everything and I own nothing (expect my plot).

Neither Draco nor Hermione could fall asleep, so they in their own separate bed and thought about their days. They felt a connection with each other and knew that they had an adventure with each other today. They had learned some things about each other and something's that took time to sink in.

Draco drifted off to sleep thinking about Hermione's grey eyes and how much he wished they were her own brown. Hermione couldn't fall asleep and she sat on her bed and continued to think. She thought about all that had happened. She tired making some lists; she tired writing a pros and cons list. Hermione continued to think of the past, the present and what could come from the future. She was thinking and couldn't think of any other options. Hermione Jean Granger decided for once in her life that running away was the best thing. Hermione was lost and she knew it. She didn't know how to find herself but knew it wasn't here. There was nothing for her here at Hogwarts; all this place did was dredge up old memories. She was so confused. She wanted to talk to Draco but didn't know how to, so she thought long and hard about it. Hermione decided writing Draco a letter was the best way. Hermione went over to her chair by the fire and pulled up a table. Using her wand, she spelled some paper, an ink pot and a quill. She threw herself into writing him this letter. Draco was becoming something to her that he wasn't and she couldn't allow that anymore. She didn't want to be hurt anymore and she didn't want to hurt him. That kiss they had shared had meant a lot to her, more than anything recently. She had not been in a relationship in a long time and she didn't think she could be in one now. How could she even say that, what they had was not a relationship? Hermione finished the letter to Draco and signed it. She didn't know what to sign it with, so she just used an x.

Draco was sleeping, dreaming of Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. He didn't like those contacts of hers, since they blocked out the one real thing on her. He didn't like her makeover, but he couldn't tell her that. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He liked everything about the original Hermione Jean Granger. Draco would never tell Hermione that, he was a coward. He woke up to a noise in his room. There was an owl scratching at the window, he rose from his bed, grabbed his robe and walked over to the window. Outside the window was a dark, starry night. He shivered; he had never liked dark nights like this. They always brought bad memories. Draco let the owl in and gave her a treat while he untied the parchment that was tied to her foot. Once he released the parchment, the owl flew off into the night. Draco took the letter and looked at it in the fire light. It was from Hermione. He wondered what she needed to tell him in the middle of the night. He went over to his chair by the fire and sat down. He pulled the string holding the papers together and the pages fell into his lap. He started reading the first page and gasped. Hermione had left Hogwarts. She had done it before she had even delivered the letter. She told him not to follow her; she didn't want to be found. She went into details of her feelings for Ron, for Draco, for Harry, for her life. She wanted something and she could never have it, so she was running away. Draco jumped up from the chair with a start. He didn't know what to do, but letting her go wasn't even an option. He had given his word and he wouldn't let anything come to hurt her.

Draco rushed to change his clothes; he wasn't letting Hermione get away. He rushed toward the front entrance of the castle. He noticed he didn't see another soul, while he was running though the castle. He came upon the front doors of the castle. He caught the brass handle on the oak doors and pulled. He heard the door scratching up against the floor but didn't care who heard. He wasn't letting Hermione get hurt. Draco didn't know why he cared, but he knew that he did. Draco wanted to tell Hermione that. Draco ran outside and apperated to Hogsmeade. Once in Hogsmeade, he went to the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks and flooed the Ministry of Magic. He arrived and there seemed to no one around the Ministry either. He walked into the atrium and followed the signs to find the Magical Enforcement Agency. He wanted to put a trace on Hermione to find her; he didn't care of the situation that would be creating. No one was in the office; there was a chair outside of the office. He sat down and rested his head against his knee. He fell asleep sitting there in the chair, waiting to find Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is my plot and I love it, even if you don't.

Draco was woke up suddenly by a witch snickering as she walked by his chair Draco jumped up from his chair with a start, he looked around the hallway and realized that there were people everywhere. Draco frowned and looked at his watch, it was nine thirty. Why had no one woken him up, they all walked by and did nothing. Hermione's life could be in danger. Draco was furious; all the time he was sleeping he could have been searching for Hermione. He stretched out and cast a charm to un-wrinkle his robes. He needed to look important if he was to track Hermione.

Draco entered the office and went up to the counter; he stood on one foot and tapped his hand on the counter. He was impatient about finding her, she could be anywhere and he didn't know what he needed to do to find her. He noticed an older lady making her way forward toward the counter where he was standing. Draco smirked at her since she was taking her sweet time making her way to the counter. She approached the counter and smiled at Draco. She had seen him sleeping outside the office when she unlocked the door this morning, although she had not woken him up. He angrily told her that he needed to put a trace on someone. She smiled and asks who the person was and why he was following them. He told her that she was a woman that he had feeling for and she was in trouble and didn't want her to get hurt. The older lady continued to smile and walked back to her desk, entered the information into the program and wrote down the information on a slip of paper. She walked back up to the counter and handed Draco the paper. Draco paid the women very quickly and strode into the hall.

Draco ran right into someone wearing a purple Auror Cloak. He looked up into the face of Harry Potter. Harry was glaring at Draco, since he didn't see Hermione anywhere. She was to be in his company at all times. He glared at Draco and proceeded to ask Draco exactly what he was thinking. Draco blushed and told Harry that Hermione was in the rest room and he wasn't allowed to enter there. Harry proceeded to tell Draco that he missed Hermione and he would love to see her as he was not in a hurry. Draco didn't know what to think, so he calmly replied he needed to go back into the office from which he had just come. Harry was eager to see Hermione but he did need to get his lunch and return to the office. He told Draco that he was going to run to the cafeteria and would be right back. Draco sighed and inched toward the door behind him. Draco needed to find a way out of this entanglement.

A while before Malfoy had even left the castle. Hermione Granger walked out of Hogwarts and into the grass outside the doors. She was crying and all she was carrying was her carpet bag and her wand. She apperated to Essex and found a diner, she needed to eat before she headed on her way. Once she made the decision to leave, she knew where she was going to go. Her parents had a cottage along the ocean in the country. It was something that had been passed down through the Granger family. Her parent had brought her here every summer until she left for Hogwarts. She had spread their ashes along the rocks behind the house. She wanted to be close to them and this place she felt close and she was sure it was safe.

Hermione ate some sandwiches at the diner and then she went outside and took a taxi. She didn't want apperate to the cottage since that was monitored function that the Ministry followed. She didn't feel like talking to the driver, she wanted to get to the cottage in peace. She didn't have any bags expect the carpet bag, so she paid the man who had driven her. He drove off as she walked up to the door. Once she was at the door, she turned around to make sure the muggle was gone and then cast a charm on the outside of her bag, for her keys to appear. The keys appeared and she used them to unlock the door, she entered the cottage and shut the door behind her. There were sheets on everything; no one had been here since she had spread their ashes after they had died. She moved a sheet off the couch and lies down and fell into a deep sleep.

Draco went back into the office and then when he was sure Harry Potter was gone, he went back into the hall and made his way to the Floo channels. Before he entered the Floo, he sent an owl to the Headmistress telling her what was going on. He entered the Floo and shouted the last place where Hermione had gone. He appeared in a village in Essex. He didn't know where he was, but he was going to find Hermione if it was the last thing he did in his life. He followed her trail into the diner. He sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. When his waitress appeared, he told her that he was looking for his wife. They had had a fight and she had run away. She smiled at him and told her that a young lady that he described had been in an hour ago and had taken a taxi. She explained there wasn't many in a village this small and that he shouldn't have any problem finding out where he took her. Draco sighed in relief. He was so close, then he could take her back to the castle and they would both be safe.

Hermione woke up to some loud thunder, it was raining. She smiled; she had always loved when it rained on the coast. She could curl up on the couch in front of the fire with a good book. She pulled out a book from her bag and realized that she needed to eat again before she did anything. She walked through the house and removed the sheets from the chairs and tables. She dusted the lamps and walked into the kitchen. She burst into tears in the kitchen; there was a picture of her when she was about five, surrounded by her mother and father. They were all smiling cutting a birthday cake. She didn't want to remember those good times, so she picked the picture up and then put it into a drawer. She just sat down on the floor and started crying harder.

Draco found the man who had driven Hermione to the cottage and paid him to drive him there as well. He got into the back of the taxi and they followed along the same road that Hermione had taken not a long time ago. Draco paid the man driving the taxi and got out. He stood in front of the cottage and looked it over. It was nothing special and he didn't understand why she had run away to here. Draco was standing under the awning to get out of the rain, when he heard the scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and Harry Potter is not mine, I am just using her idea.

Draco rushed toward the front door, once he reached the door he discovered it was locked. He pounded on the door to no avail. Draco stood there and realized he was a wizard, magic could solve this problem. He felt his robes for his wand; he pulled it out of the depths. He turned his entire body toward the door, expecting a fight. He used a common unlocking charm and heard the telltale snap of the lock undoing itself. Draco stepped forward and pushed the door open and walked into the entrance way of the cottage. He stopped, shut the door and listened to hear if she continued to scream. All he could hear was the thumping of the rain on the roof of the cottage, and then he heard it. There was a moan from the kitchen, thinking Hermione was hurt, he ran to the rescue.

Hermione sat on the floor in the kitchen, sobbing, holding the picture of her parents. She needed them so much and they were gone. Why did this have to happen to her, she needed them and they couldn't help her? Hermione wanted someone to be there for her, but she felt all alone. She was surrounded by people, but was all alone. She could scream and no one would hear her. Hermione felt the tears running down her face and sobered for a second, before bursting into sobs. Someone had just opened the front door of the cottage. She had a million thoughts following though her head. Maybe it was Blaise; maybe he was here to kill her. Maybe it was Harry, but it would never again be Ron. Hermione smiled though her tears, she wouldn't have to run away. She would never have to be alone again. She would give her life to Blaise and hope he took her quickly, so she didn't have to suffer anymore.

Draco walked into the kitchen as a giant bolt of lightning lit up the room. He was framed by fire in the sky. Hermione sucked in her breath; she had never seen Malfoy look like that before. He looked like a god, like Zeus. Hermione was shocked; she had not been expecting Draco. He was the last person she thought would help her. She used her arm and wiped it across her face; she couldn't let him see her cry. She used the counter to lift herself from the floor, leaving the picture of her parents on the floor. She faced Draco, her tear stained face flushed with embarrassment. Draco inhaled; he had never seen her look so real, so beautiful. Draco could tell that she was hurting inside. He wanted to help Hermione , that is why he had taken the job Kingsley offered. He needed to help someone he had hurten so badly in the past. It was his way of making up for all the hurt he had caused. He knew that it wouldn't make a difference to her or anyone, but he knew inside himself it would help him. He was being selfish but all at the same time he wasn't. Helping his students at Hogwarts was the only fulfilling thing he had ever done, although it wasn't helping his soul as he had hoped. No, Hermione was the reason to reach that goal. He didn't want anything ini return, he just wanted to give. He wanted to protect her, give her shelter, love, and the strength to move on. He knew in his soul that his moment with this women, was where he fell in love. He was shocked that he could admit it to himself, he was in love with Hermioen Jean Granger. He closed his eyes because he felt the tears coming on.

Hermione swallowed when she saw the tears on Draco's face start to fall, she moved and gaspsed his hand. She moved him toward the bedroom. She needed him as much as he needed her. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was ok, she knew that this was that person. She hoped against hope, that he felt the same way. She knew that this momemtn that they were sharing was the momemt in cheesey romantic movies wehre the audience gasps and giggles, because they can't face the emotion they are faced with.

Hermione pulled at Draco, pulling him into her body. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. She looked up at him with her tear stained eyes and saw herself reflected in those siliver grey eyes. There was some emotion there, she just hoped it was love. She moved herself into his chest even more and inhaled. She loved the ashy, ginger smell that he emitted. Draco inhaled her strawberry shampoo and lifted her face toward his. She placed a chaste soft kiss on his lips. He didn't know how to react so he didn't, he didn't want to scare her anymore. He lifted her hand to his face, turned it over and kissed the inside of her wrist. He spoke in a husky tone, stating this was the only real part left of the real Hermione Granger and he loved her. She inhaled his scent and started to move away, Draco pulled her in closer again and lay them down on the bed.

Hermione and Draco looked into each others eyes and smiled. They could see each other emotioned displayed there. They were both caught up in the moment, not know wither to take this farther than they already had. Draco moved first. He leaned on his elbow and kissed her forehead. He pulled her down and laid her head on his chest. He didn't want her able to look at him when he made his confession to Hermione. He swallowed and cleared his throat. When he had resumed speaking, it was a different voice. It was one choked with emotion. He spoke of the time when his Aunt Bellatrix was torturing Hermione at Malfoy Manor, he had been hiding behind the wall. He told her that she was the strongest person he knew, no one fought like she did. He knew at that moment that Hermione was a fighter and no one was going to stop her. Draco lifted her chin toward his face and asked Hermione why she had let Blaise just take her life like that , just to go into hiding.

Hermione smiled a very sad smile; she didn't know how to explain this to Draco. Before she had gone into hiding, she had only ever made snide comments to him. She couldn't believe that right now they were having this conversation. He was telling her that she was a fighter; all she did was run away. Her thoughts turned back to the war and felt the tears crawl up behind her eyes again. She knew in her heart, that all she ever did was run away. She ran away from her parents to go to Hogwarts. She ran away from relationships by having Harry and Ron in her life. She had never let herself love anyone; she didn't want to get hurt. Draco was here now, she couldn't run from him.

Draco couldn't understand why she was saying she was a coward; she gave him the strength to not follow the dark lord. Her voice is what told him not to kill Dumbledore. She was his strength in times of need and he knew Harry Potter felt the same way. How could he explain this to Hermione? He wanted her to feel better and know that she was loved and there was no one who could take that from her. Draco smiled a sad smile and then went on to try to explain this all to Hermione. She smiled and him and leaned in to kiss him even before he was half way done explaining himself.

Hermione heard what she had always wanted to hear, she was loved. Not by someone who was required to love her, but someone in a million years would never love her. She was his strength; she needed to show him that she was strong. She smiled, a genuine Hermione Granger smile.

Sorry All the Fluffy stuff is over for now, even though I like writing it. Makes them seem more real to me. Thanks for reading this and please, review. I have already started the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Unforturtanly, I am not JK Rowling, otherwise I would be rich, but alas I am not, so I am using her and her mind for my entertainment and yours. I know this is a short chapter, but I kinda hit a block but I got it ok now.

Draco and Hermione lay on the bed and faced each other, not moving toward each other or away from each other. Draco melted inside since the smile, that genuine Hermione Granger smile, was meant for him. Draco decided he didn't want to wait anymore, he moved closer to Hermione on the bed. He told her that he loved her and would always protect her. He reached behind himself and grabbed his wand off the bedside table. He told Hermione to close her eyes and not to open them until he was done. She didn't know if she should, but she trusted Draco with her life, so she did as he bade. She closed her eyes and felt his wand tickle her face, arms, legs and stomach.

Draco ran the wand over Hermione's hair, turning it from the blonde to the natural bushy brown it was. He smiled when her hair automatically curled. He moved his wand to her nose and gently it removed her ring and closed the hole. Draco moved next to her face, he removed all her makeup and smiled again. God was she gorgeous. He couldn't get enough of her. She smiled without opening her eyes and Draco felt his heart burst with love for his women. He removed her pale skin and it was replaced by Hermione's tan skin. He smiled and moved himself closer to her. He whispered in her ear that she could open her eyes. She smiled and did as he babe.

Hermione looked up at Draco, reflected in his eyes, was Hermione Jean Granger. She didn't know what to do. He changed her back into herself. He wanted her, not as she was, but herself. Draco Malfoy wanted the filthy Mudblood, Hermione Granger. She felt the tears come close to the back of her eyes and sighed. She was so happy at this moment, but she could bust at the seams.

Draco was starting to fall into a comfortable sleep, when he heard a noise. It sounded like something scratching glass. He was suddenly very alert. He needed to know what was causing that sound, so he rolled away from Hermione. She mumbled something and fell back to sleep. Draco got up from the bed and headed into the kitchen. There was nothing there, so he went into the living room. In the middle of the living room was Blaise Zanbini. He was looking though Hermione's things and laughing to himself soundlessly. He didn't know that Draco was behind him.

Draco pulled his wand up to fire a spell at Blaise, but Blaise must have detected some movement and turned around suddenly. Blaise had obviously not expected Draco to be there. He was stunned. Draco took this moment and used it to his advantage. He shot an Imperio curse and stepped back. Blaise was stunned by he had protected himself against simple spells but he still felt the punch when one of Draco's jets hit him. Blaise stepped backward and tripped on Hermione's shoe. While he was falling over, he knocked over a lamp onto the floor.

Hermione heard something. She shifted in her sleep and sat up. Draco was not in the bed. Maybe he got hurt or left. She needed to know, she moved her body to the side of the bed. She set her feet on the floor, it was cold. She grabbed her wand off the table and magiced some slippers. She lifted her body off the bed and went into the kitchen. Hermione didn't see Draco, so she walked into the living room. Here stood two men, Blaise on one side of the living room and Draco on the other. Hermione panicked, she thought maybe both men were going to attack her. She held her wand into the air and fired a warning shot. Draco turned around to face Hermione. Blaise took that opportunity to cast a curse at Draco. Draco took the spell in the back, his face falling as he faced Hermione. He whispered I love you as he fell to the floor. Hermione didn't know what to do, she wanted to help Draco, curse Blaise, and do something. Hermione felt the air suck out of the room. She realized she heard someone else yelling.


End file.
